Cody Flowers
God |editorial names = |relatives = Kit Kat |affiliation = Gremory clan Right Seat of God |base of operation = |status = Deceased |identity = |citizenship = Australian |sexuality = |marital status = Single? |occupation = |education = Tomaree High School |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.7 meters (5'5 ft) |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |unusual features = |sacred gear = Eye of Providence |origin = |universe = |placebirth = |creator = |first = }} Cody Flowers (misidentified as Merlin and even God), was human male born in Australia in the Flowers family. Gifted with the Eye of Providence which he'd awakened later in life when he was 20 years old, during the 2019 Scone Cup Carnival where he'd was able to bet and win every race, making him over 2k-3k Australan dollars on that day, greater then what he was getting paid to do on the job. Developing and learning his Sacred Gear, would become highly wealthy by using it to see the wins of races to bet on, becoming a billionaire and being a internet celebrity that caught the attention of various magical organization and wanted his power for themselves, or to protect it from others. During the final hours of the Holy Grail World War, the fallen angel revealed as Kokabiel would quickly outspeed Cody during his confrontation with Sam Webster with Rias Gremory and her peerage, but before Kokabiel could do what he wanted, which was to tear the eyes out, was stopped by Divine Providence, the existing embodiment of God's intervention, and sent Cody away. Biography Early Life Cody was born on 6th of July, 1998 AD to two unnamed parents, who was killed by Gregory Brazel. Orphaned, would live with his aunty and attain school, and soon Tomaree High Schoo after moving from Newcastle to Nelson Bay. Attaing Tomaree, was mostly known for his religious and paranormal, supernatural knowledge, and was often called a "nerd" for it, or being too religious. After graduating school. would help his aunty s friend Hanna Teacher in practical jobs in carnivals and festivals in cleaning the area, along with other people including Hanna's son Luke Teacher and Charly Teacher. During the 2019 Scone Cup Carnival where he'd simply helped Luke performing bin duties, empting them, would awakened the Eye of Providence where he'd saw the outcomes of the race, and was able to win every bet, to which his co-workers saw him as the luckest man since he mad more money then the job he was doing. Powers & Abilities Powers Eye of Providence: The fabled all-seeing eye of the Biblical God, the Eye of Providence is an virtually all-powerful optical-classed Sacred Gear that allowed Cody to have the vision and clarity of God, making him capable of seeing everything in the surrounding known universe. With the Eye, Cody as demonstrated the power of x-ray, much clearer and enhanced vision, be immune to blindness and perform clairvoyance and see the past and future. Divine Mother's Mercy Abilities Category:Spellcaster